


Sob o fardo do heroísmo

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [13]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Digimon Story Sunburst & Moonlight | Digimon World Dawn & Dusk, Digimon World Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Koh worries, Sayo doesn't know how to deal with all the expectatives, based on dawn/dusk quest feat. cyber sleuth dlc, the Union Tamer is awful
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Após a derrota de Chrono Core, Sayo e Koh retornam como heróis da CITY. Exceto que por algum motivo, a União Tamer parece acreditar que Sayo fez tudo sozinha.Mas Sayo nunca, mas nunca mesmo quis os louros só para si.Incomodada com a situação, a Tamer continua com seus afazeres, sem saber que internalizar tudo apenas faz o fardo se tornar cada vez mais pesado.[30 temas #22: Merecimento]
Relationships: Sayo & Lunamon, implied Sayo/Koh
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254
Kudos: 2





	Sob o fardo do heroísmo

**Author's Note:**

> Yo galera, Chibi aqui com nada menos que a continuação (indireta) de uma outra fic de digimon que postei a um tempinho. Mas enquanto a outra era o pov do Koh, agora trago pra vocês o pov da Sayo.  
> E foi só coincidência ter encaixado num dos 30 temas. O tema #22 originalmente seria de um fandom que eu ainda não escrevi nada pra ele.  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

Sayo caminhava em silêncio rumo à sala onde os líderes da Night Claw a esperavam. Darkmoon City estava um alvoroço e ela conseguia ouvir os burburinhos nos corredores da cidade por onde passava.

Lunamon procurava acalmá-la, pelo menos por tempo suficiente para que conseguissem pegar missões e reabastecer os itens necessários.

Chefe Julia e ChaosDukemon estavam ocupados quando as duas chegaram à sala da União. Os líderes da Night Claw logo terminaram a reunião com os líderes da Light Fang e Chefe Julia se dirigiu às duas.

— Sayo, temos boas notícias. Graças ao seu desempenho ao lidar com a situação do Chrono Core, a União concordou em promovê-la a Platinum Tamer. Parabéns.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, antes de se lembrar da situação na cidade e resolver tirar as coisas a limpo.

— Chefe Julia, Koh também foi…?

— Estávamos conversando com Glare e Ophanimon agora mesmo. Os dois acreditam que vocês merecem a promoção.

Um pequeno e discreto sorriso se abriu no rosto de Sayo. Pelo menos a União parecia perceber que Koh havia ajudado, e muito, na situação com o Chrono Core.

E os dias foram seguindo, calmos e repetitivos. Pegar missões, completar missões e receber as recompensas. Em Darkmoon City, a admiração dos outros tamers continuava e Sayo se sentia isolada de todos.

Felizmente, Koh ainda a tratava da mesma maneira de sempre. Por isso, sempre que tudo se tornava muito para que Sayo processasse, ela se escondia na Tamer Home de Koh, esperando por ele enquanto aproveitava a calmaria do local.

Um chamado repentino no digivice quebrou o momento de paz que os dois estavam aproveitando. O dia de Koh havia sido horrível até o momento, e Sayo sempre tentava animá-lo quando isso acontecia.

Sayo checou o digivice e com uma expressão nada satisfeita, notou que era uma quest da União com marcação de urgente. E o mais alarmante, é que o pedido da quest não era em nome da Night Claw, mas da União Tamer em si.

Resignada, ela deixou a Tamer Home e seguiu por Sunshine City, rumo ao pavilhão da União Tamer. Os olhares e cochichos dos Tamers da Light Fang, tão semelhantes aos que Sayo sempre recebia em Darkmoon City, a incomodavam muito mais que os de seu próprio time. Ela notava claramente que eram comentários de admiração e o gosto amargo daquela veneração tomava conta de sua boca.

 _“Por que estão me admirando? Por que insistem em ignorar que um dos seus também salvou a CITY?”_ Ela ponderava enquanto lunamon tentava distraí-la. Afinal, a última coisa que Sayo precisava era ficar ruminando a diferença de tratamento que os tamers davam a ela e a Koh.

A União Tamer havia recebido um estranho desafio. E era justamente por conta disso que Sayo havia sido chamada para a missão. “Vá ao Transfield e veja o que os digimons da Gaia Origin querem”. Essas eram as ordens, então Sayo decidiu resolver logo as coisas.

Mas não sem antes avisar Koh. Com uma mensagem pedindo desculpas por cancelar algo que tinham planejado há alguns dias, com a informação e o endereço do Transfield, ela finalmente teve paz de espírito, o suficiente para prosseguir com a missão.

Transfield, assim como o nome dizia, era uma grande área formada por quatro diferentes áreas menores. Lar de digimons nos níveis perfeito e mega, não era o tipo de ambiente fácil de se navegar.

Felizmente, Dianamon e os outros eram hábeis em lidar com os digimons selvagens que tentavam atrapalhar o caminho, e logo Sayo deu de cara com o primeiro membro da Gaia Origin.

— Então as estrelas da União Tamer chega… — O digimon se virou e olhou confuso para Sayo e Dianamon. — Não eram dois?

Sayo olhou para Dianamon. Dianamon olhou para Sayo e as duas olharam para o digimon mega que as encarava.

— Do que você está falando, afinal? — Dianamon quebrou o clima de confusão e exigiu esclarecimentos.

— Ah, que seja. Se a União Tamer acha que responder ao nosso desafio com único tamer é o sensato, assim nós faremos. Mesmo que nós tenhamos pedido por aqueles que derrotaram o Chrono Core!

— A União não deu detalhes… — Sayo comentou baixinho, como se já não quisesse estar ali.

— Isso quer dizer que o outro virá? — Duftmon perguntou esperançoso.

— Eu… não sei. — Sayo balançou a cabeça para ressaltar que não tinha a informação.

— Os outros não vão gostar disso. — Duftmon foi se retirando para dar as notícias para os outros. — Espero que esteja pronta garota, porque não existe ninguém aqui que está disposto a pegar leve depois de uma desfeita dessas.

E antes que Sayo pudesse compreender o que realmente estava em jogo ali, uma batalha frenética contra um grupo de megas começou.

* * *

Entre as coisas que Koh detestava; ficar sabendo de uma missão urgente para a União bem na hora que a situação já tinha escalado estava no topo da lista.

Apollomon corria o mais rápido possível pelo Transfield, tentando alcançar Sayo e os membros da Gaia Origin antes que fosse tarde demais. Com uma virada súbita à direita, os dois deram de cara com a cena de Dianamon tentando precariamente defender um ataque e já pularam direto para a ação.

— Solblaster! — Apollomon lançou o ataque e logo tomou uma posição para apoiar Dianamon, enquanto Koh corria até Sayo para ver se ela estava bem.

— Desculpe a demora, Sayo.

— Está atrasado — Ela respondeu seca. — Eu já terminei de amaciar eles. Não me desaponte, Koh.

Koh entendeu na hora o que Sayo queria dizer. O time do tamer da Light Fang se colocou em posição de combate e continuou a batalha de onde o time de Sayo havia deixado.

E quando o time de um dos tamers precisava de descanso, o outro assumia a vanguarda do combate. Os dois times lutando em perfeita sincronia, sem dar espaço para que os tamers fossem atingidos por golpes.

E com essa simples estratégia de revezamento de times, os dois tamers saíram vitoriosos do confronto com a Gaia Origin.

Após derrotarem o grupo de digimons, que finalmente ficou minimamente satisfeito ao saber que Koh era o outro tamer, que tinha resolvido a crise do Chrono Core, os dois retornavam à CITY, mas sem pressa.

— Koh, o que a União te disse quando te deu a quest?

— Então né… a União não sabe que eu fui atrás de você? — Ele desviou o olhar. — Quando vi sua mensagem, eu soube na hora que seria uma missão problemática. Bastou um pouco de ajuda externa e eu consegui liberar o acesso ao Transfield… e agora eu estou devendo uma grana pra aqueles caras — Ele lamentou.

— … Eu te ajudo — Sayo sussurrou depois de chamar a atenção de Koh. — Eu te ajudo a pagar essa dívida.

— Sayo, não precisa. Eu que escolhi tomar uma medida tão drástica.

— Não. Era pra você estar nessa missão desde o início. — Sayo agarrou a barra de seu blusão e começou inconscientemente a puxá-lo. — Gaia Origin queria enfrentar os tamers que derrotaram Chrono Core, não apenas Sayo da Night Claw.

A expressão no rosto de Koh se fechou imediatamente. Naquele exato momento, os dois chegaram à entrada da CITY, resolveram passar na Tamer Home de Sayo antes de relatar a missão para os líderes.

A hostilidade com que Koh foi recebido pelos líderes era tão intensa que poderia ser cortada com uma faca. Sayo não sabia o que fazer, a tensão escalava cada vez mais e estava prestes a explodir quando ela interrompeu a troca de palavras ácidas entre os dois lados:

— Não o punam. Fui eu que pedi que ele me auxiliasse.

No mesmo momento a animosidade na sala diminuiu consideravelmente e Sayo suspirou aliviada, internamente. Irritado, Koh deu as costas aos líderes e retirou-se dali, deixando que Sayo terminasse o relatório da missão sozinha.

E com certeza aquele dia entraria pra lista dos piores dias da vida de Sayo.

* * *

Depois do desastre da missão da Gaia Origin, Sayo esperava que a União teria recebido o recado. Infelizmente, esse não era o caso.

Chefe Julia estava mais séria do que nunca e o mesmo valia para ChaosDukemon. Sayo engoliu em seco. Aquilo era mal sinal. Da última vez que Chefe Julia esteve tão séria a missão tinha sido o fiasco com a Gaia Origin.

— Sayo, surgiu algo urgente. Você é a única tamer a quem podemos confiar a missão.

Os sinos de alarme ressoavam na mente de Sayo. Oh, céus, provavelmente aquela missão superaria até mesmo a última no quesito problemas.

— E considerando o grau de dificuldade e de perigo da missão, é muito importante que não haja interferências externas.

 _“Então não peça a ajuda de outro tamer antes de nos notificar.”_ — Era o que Chefe Julia queria dizer nas entrelinhas. Sayo apenas manteve a expressão neutra em seu rosto, deixando que Chefe Julia terminasse de dar os detalhes:

— Os sete demon lords estão causando problemas em áreas diferentes do Digimundo. Precisamos que eles sejam suprimidos de maneira rápida e eficiente.

— E vocês acreditam que eu sou suficiente? — Ela questionou, temendo a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo já esperando um certo retorno.

— A tamer que salvou a CITY e derrotou a Gaia Origin. — ChaosDukemon tomou a palavra. — Você já provou várias e várias vezes a sua competência, Sayo. Não há ninguém mais que poderia lidar com uma situação dessas.

— En...entendido — Sayo concordou resignada, e fez uma saudação antes de sair da sala de comando.

E enquanto caminhava por Darkmoon City para se preparar para a missão, a tristeza em nenhum momento deixou seu rosto. Lunamon notou a tristeza de sua parceira e sabia que Sayo era quem mais sofria naquela brincadeira da União não dar o crédito devido a quem era devido. Cada vez que Koh era esquecido, o fardo da responsabilidade caía sobre os ombros de Sayo.

E do jeito que as coisas iam, era mera questão de tempo até que Sayo sucumbisse sob o peso do heroísmo.

Pouco a pouco, a tamer da Night Claw encontrou e derrotou os demon lords. Lutas árduas e perigosas faziam com que Sayo ficasse tremendo por dias após alguns dos confrontos. Mas os sentimentos que vinham dali, esses sentimentos, ela guardava para si e deixava a máscara de impassividade esconder o quanto estava com medo, assustada e o quanto queria tirar aquele fardo das costas.

E tudo deu errado no confronto com Barbamon.

Em um momento, lá estava Sayo e seu time, com a vantagem e aproximando-se da conclusão da missão. Subitamente, um trovão rasgou a área ressoando e oprimindo a todos. Uma voz robótica, vinda de todo lugar e ao mesmo tempo de lugar nenhum, tomou conta do ambiente.

_“Garota tola, que destruiu o equilíbrio._

_Por tal transgressão pagará com tudo o que tem.”_

Um a um, os digimons que Sayo criou com tanto amor e carinho foram caindo, até que a voz robótica resolveu que era hora de eliminar Sayo de uma vez por todas.

_“Seja eliminada.”_

— Não! Sayo! — Dianamon, que já havia regredido a Lunamon gritou, ao mesmo tempo que serviu de escudo humano para Sayo.

— LUNAMON! — Sayo gritou desesperada, vendo sua parceira tomar o golpe fatal que era direcionado a ela.

E em uma fração de segundos que tiveram a sós, Lunamon apenas deixou uma última mensagem sincera.

— Fique bem… Sayo.

Um flash de luz. Um digivice danificado. Uma tamer caída com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. E uma missão da União Tamer que terminou em catástrofe.

* * *

Sayo acordou na sua Tamer Home, com um Phascomon preocupado respirando levemente aliviado ao ver que ela finalmente reagiu.

A estática no digivice, agora inútil, só servia para lembrar Sayo da sua falha como Platinum Tamer, da sua falha como criadora. Da sua falha como parceira ao deixar que Lunamon recebesse o ataque que era direcionado a ela.

O som de passos fez com que ela se encolhesse ainda mais nas cobertas. Ela não queria ver ninguém, nem responder perguntas. Felizmente, a pessoa que estava ali parecia entender isso.

— Sayo? — A voz de Koh soou meio abafada por conta das cortinas fechadas. — Eu soube o que aconteceu. Não… não foi culpa sua.

Sayo não respondeu. Ela não estava em condições de tentar usar sua máscara de indiferença para tentar lidar com pessoas naquele momento.

— Sayo eu… eu vou dar um jeito nisso — Koh declarou determinado. — Eu prometo que vou encontrar Lunamon e trazê-la de volta. Então eu vou pedir que espere por mim, concentre-se em melhorar e esteja pronta para receber Lunamon quando ela voltar.

E com essa declaração o tamer da Light Fang deixou a Tamer Home de Sayo, determinado a cumprir a promessa tola que havia feito à tamer da Night Claw.

No mesmo momento, Sayo começou a soluçar e deixou que os sentimentos ruins e toda a dor guardada saíssem em forma de lágrimas. A garota chorou copiosamente. Chorou pela falha, chorou por ter perdido seus digimons, chorou por ter perdido Lunamon. Mas também chorou por conta da injustiça da União Tamer, que insistia em dar todos os méritos a quem só merecia metade deles.

Pois aquele fardo era pesado demais para um só, ainda mais considerando que era fardo pensado inicialmente para dois. O fardo da fama e da popularidade. Nada mais do que o fardo do heroísmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quem diz que digimon não pode ter coisas pesadas nunca leu os mangás ou jogou os jogos mais recentes... (F pro final do Hacker's Memory e pra cena final do Cyber Sleuth)  
> Enfim, parte da inspiração pra essa one veio da missão do digimon world Dawn/Dusk e um outro pedaço veio do DLC do Cyber Sleuth. E pensar que eu não consegui terminar a missão da Sayo no Cyber Sleuth ainda e.e  
> E agora um momento pra agradecer à beta @Darkoid (user do spirit). Sério, deem amor pra ela (meu Firamon tá de olho em quem não valorizar beta, viu?)  
> Até a próxima~


End file.
